(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to N-substituted dimeric cyclopeptide derivatives with antimicrobial activity and to a process for their preparation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A number of cyclic peptides have been either isolated from natural sources or prepared by classical synthetic methods, for example, see the review by E. Schrodes and K. L. Luoke, "The Peptides"; Vol. II; Academic Press, New York, 1966, pp. 424-478.
The present invention discloses novel dimeric cyclopeptide derivatives in which two nitrogen atoms of the peptide back bone are substituted. These compounds have been found to have the desirable attributes of useful antimicrobial activity coupled with a low order of toxicity.
In addition, a novel process for preparing N-substituted dimeric cyclopeptide derivatives is disclosed.